


Take

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 03:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: Robot invasion is less fun with Batman around





	Take

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

The bright light of the sun glinted off the green surrounding Hal, but he hardly noticed it. His gaze was drawn to the beacon of yellow beside him. "To be fair," Hal pointed out, squinting against the obnoxious glow. "This is totally your fault." For down below, overrunning the city, were hijacked killer robots, who really only seemed to want to hug everyone in sight.

Hands on hips, Sinestro scoffed. "I take responsibility only for their odd behaviour," he returned. "While perhaps having Henshaw reprogram the robots was not the most intelligent idea I have ever had, you must admit, they are no longer a danger." He indicated with long pretty fingers towards where a robot was currently chasing around a helpless human, arms outstretched for a hug.

There was no other reaction Hal could have than to snort. But he hastily rearranged his expression, tried to look serious. "No longer a danger? I bet you wouldn't want to be hugged by one of those things." He winced in sympathy as one of the humans was finally caught and looked extremely uncomfortable in the robot's embrace. "We should probably round them up. That program could revert at any second."

Even as Hal said it, the robot invasion took a nasty turn and people were now fighting for their lives. Being rather useless robots, it still wasn't all that serious, but both Lanterns strode forward to help. The first robot Hal got his hands on he ripped to pieces with a construct. "Do you suppose we could salvage these robots?" Sinestro asked conversationally, ripping apart his own robot with his bare hands. Hal supposed he was showing off.

"Uh, you can if you want." Another robot Hal tore apart and he stopped to take a quick break, wiping his brow. Beside him, Sinestro continued to fight, and Hal ran his gaze appreciatively down the Korugarian's body. How anyone could pull off managing to look that good in the middle of a fight was beyond him. But of course Sinestro succeeded, what couldn't he do?

Naturally, the moment Sinestro noticed Hal looking, he smirked in a self satisfied sort of way and took out two robots at once with ease. "If I didn't know any better, darling, I'd say you deliberately caused this robot invasion, just so you could spend time with me," Sinestro threw over his shoulder, a seductive edge curling at his smirk. When a robot went in for an attack, he dodged, and then slammed the robot into the ground somewhere beside Hal. "But that would be ridiculous."

For only a second could Hal enjoy the moment of eye contact with Sinestro, the moment where they weren't fighting but were united. And then a voice interrupted in a low growl, "It certainly would be." Before Hal could figure out who it was, could even turn around to do so, Sinestro was beside him, their shoulders knocking together. All sign of casualness was long gone from his posture.

Disappointed by Sinestro's attitude change and curious as to the cause, Hal turned to face the person who had interrupted. Black pointy ears attached to what was probably supposed to be a menacing cowl, there stood Batman eyeing the two of them coolly. No wonder Sinestro was tensed up. "The world needs an explanation of all these robots. Jordan, I will brief you later, once this has been handled. Don't go anywhere."

On that note, Batman grappled off again, to a rooftop where he fought back several of the invading robots. "Brief you?" Sinestro questioned. "What did he mean by that? Are you to abandon me after this so quickly?" However irritated the words might sound, Hal could tell Sinestro was more concerned by Batman's interference, by the idea of having their time cut short, than he let on.

Lightly, Hal nudged Sinestro's arm. There was no need for Sinestro to feel insecure. "Relax. Batman just wants to control every word coming out of my mouth, as usual. I'm not gonna listen. Don't -" Hal had to grab onto Sinestro's wrist as the Korugarian made to go after Batman - "try anything. I don't want to be breaking you out of some Gotham City blacksite."

Clearly annoyed at being restrained from going after Batman, Sinestro gnashed his teeth together but he allowed Hal to hold him back. "Only I get to order you around," Sinestro sulked. It was rather cute, in a dangerously murderous kind of way. "If he tries to again, I shall show him why nobody messes with Sinestro." Closing out the dramatic statement, Sinestro clenched his ring hand into a fist.

"OK, tough guy," Hal rolled his eyes. "Cut it out with the creep factor. I just want to destroy some robots with you. Is that too much to ask?" Even as Hal said it, a robot tried to strangle him, and he smashed it with a construct. Bits of machinery flew everywhere and he stepped out of the way to be pressed back to back with Sinestro. It felt rather perfect. That was all Hal could think about, deflecting another approaching robot.

"Perhaps you are right," Sinestro said after a short moment, and Hal grinned. "This is my time with you. The Batman will not destroy this for me. For us." Somehow, Sinestro's hand became entwined with Hal's, and he spun to the face the human. "If you wish to destroy robots with me, darling, then that is what you will do. No one -" his hand struck out, ripped the head of a robot from its body - "will stand in our way."

The head of the robot clattered to the ground and Hal watched it roll away. "That's comforting, I guess," he said, and he rubbed at the back of his own head. They'd stood still for too long it seemed, for there was a swish of a cape, the sound of heavy boots hitting the ground, and Batman was back, icy blue eyes staring at them both. Hal's back was pressed to Sinestro's front and he felt a hand rest against his abdomen, fingers cool and smooth.

"Since you're dallying," Batman said in greeting, cape fluttering behind him, "I suggest you spilt up. People are fleeing from robots down several streets in that direction." He pointed but apparently, Sinestro didn't appreciate that particular suggestion, if the way his hand tightened on Hal's abdomen was any indication. Fingernails dug in, that was definitely going to leave a mark.

Quickly, Hal made moves to derail where he was pretty sure this was headed, a dangerous fight. "We'll stick together, thanks," he dismissed Batman, and his hand came down to grasp Sinestro's fingers. Instead of tugging those fingers away however, he linked them with his own and brought them further up, to his chest.

"It wasn't a request," Batman insisted, and he was probably trying to sound intimidating. In the bright daylight however, he just looked like someone playing dress-up in a bat costume. "You brought the robots here, you can get rid of them efficiently. While I'm not surprised you're being obtuse, Jordan, I expected more from Sinestro. You don't want to cause trouble here."

Of course, Sinestro instantly took offense, bristling at the words. "Was that a threat? Because, let me remind you, human -" Letting go of Hal, Sinestro moved forward menacingly - "I am far outside your jurisdiction. You could not detain me even if you tried. Besides -" Sinestro glanced back to Hal, arms crossed - "I am here to help. Even if it is not exactly as you want me to."

"I wouldn't need to detain you if Green Lantern was doing his job," Batman refused to back down. "You have no place on this planet, Sinestro. You are an alien criminal. And Jordan is an idiot for trusting you. I can't say I'm surprised -" There was a loud painful sounding noise, Sinestro's fist had just collided with Batman's face.

While Batman stumbled back, and Hal looked on in utter surprise, Sinestro stood tall, shaking out his knuckles dramatically. "Do not insult him. Without his expertise, your insignificant planet would be blown to pieces a million times over. As would the rest of this damned universe. Apologise!" Not sure whether to laugh or groan, Hal buried his face in his hands. This was a complete disaster.

Quite quickly, Sinestro and Batman were attacking each other with vigour, each, as it seemed, determined to be proved better. "Stop - Stop it!" By now, Hal had recovered himself and settled on the reaction of being annoyed. With both participants. He forced himself between the two. "In case you didn't notice, this city is being invaded by killer robots! So could you please just cut it out until this has been dealt with?"

There was a small cut on Sinestro's cheek, dripping purple blood, and Batman's cape was ripped. His face would probably be bruising up. Hal could guess Bruce Wayne would suddenly be wearing a lot of makeup, else wouldn't be making a public appearance anytime soon. That had undoubtedly been Sinestro's intention, to make life difficult for Batman.

"Keep your alien under control," Batman refused to apologise, words directed at Hal. Then he was striding away, several batarangs flinging out to embed themselves in nearby attacking robots. At least he wasn't continuing to press his point about more efficient robot removal. Anymore of it, Hal was sure, Sinestro would not be able to take.

A second passed, once Batman had disappeared, before Sinestro set his fingers on Hal's arm. "I'm sorry," he said, and though he was obviously resentful of not getting to tear Batman to pieces, his eyes were earnest. The cut on his cheek was still open, still bleeding, and Hal reached out, angled Sinestro's head so he could take a better look. Already, he'd forgiven Sinestro for the pointless fight with Batman, he didn't need to waste energy on that.

"It's alright," Hal assured, and he gently wiped the blood away with a construct. "Guess I can't blame you for getting riled up by Batman. That guy is such a pain, I know." Now the cut was clean, Hal allowed his construct to disappear and he dropped both his hands onto Sinestro's shoulders. "Let's get these robots taken care of and then we get out of here."

Acting on impulse, Hal moved forward and brought Sinestro into a quick hug. There was a flash of light, the sound of a camera, and Hal pulled back. His irritated gaze fixed on the photographer. "Do you mind?" Beside him, Sinestro bared his teeth, growled, and the photographer ran away with a small squeak of terror.

"Great," Hal muttered. "That's gonna be all over the news tomorrow. You'd think they have better things to talk about but no, it's all who does Green Lantern spend his time hugging? I'll ask Sue to run interference, see if she can't apply some damage control." It probably wasn't all that important, but Hal did not need constant questions thrown his way about why he was with Sinestro.

"I cause you much trouble, don't I?" Sinestro asked of him, and the idea didn't seem to make him happy. His gaze was downcast, he was studying his own fingers closely. "It's not my intention. Not in this moment. But I somehow achieve it without trying. If only everything were that easy."

"Don't worry about." Breezy about the whole thing, Hal slapped Sinestro's shoulder. "You're worth it to me. Now, about these robots..." With a construct, Hal struck out, sliced another in two and therefore saved one of the panicking civilians. After a few moments, Sinestro followed his example. They fell back into an effortless rhythm.


End file.
